Network copolymer compositions can exhibit a variety of physical properties. The polymers can be modified to be hydrophilic, lipophilic and hydrophobic depending on the nature of the organic substituents. Recently, network compositions have been made by simultaneously polymerizing and cross-linking, in the presence of a free radical polymerization catalyst of a mixture of polymeizable ethylenically unsaturated monomers having particular structures that have shown utility in a variety of applications including personal care (hair conditioners, skin care and color cosmetics), textile treatments, hard surface modifiers, agricultural adjuncts, and the like. These compositions are further described and claimed below. In addition, particular methods of making these products are also shown and claimed below.